Certain segments of the retail industry attempt to provide users with quick and convenient methods to acquire goods and services. One known method is drive-through service, in which retailers, predominantly restaurants, offer users the ability to place and receive orders from automobiles. While drive-through service offers convenience for a user, the user still must peruse a menu, place an order, and pay for the order.